Frío
by Eyone
Summary: Narcissa es una mujer vacía, con una vida monótona y un marido que no la ama. La única forma que tiene de saber que todavía sigue viva, es sentir el frío. Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcais proviene de la imaginación de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Frío**

No se veía nada por la ventana a causa de la espesa niebla que inundaba el paisaje. Suponía que estaba lloviendo pero no podía asegurarlo. No le importaba, es más, agradecía aquel temporal, que iba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo, ya que así no tendría que darse excusas a sí misma a la hora de no querer salir a la calle.

Las llamas de la chimenea centelleaban con fuerza e irradiaban un fuerte calor. Decidió apagarla con un golpe de varita puesto que prefería pasar frío. Sabía que cuando él llegase le preguntaría por qué no tenía el fuego prendido y debería decirle, como siempre, que ella se encontraba mejor estando helada. Porque así era como estaba en todos los sentidos. Helada y rígida, sin sentimientos, sin anhelos, sin sueños ni pasiones. Los había perdido todos durante su vida, que era el más claro ejemplo de monotonía. Quizá en otro tiempo hubiera querido dar algún cambio e irse, marcharse lejos para no volver nunca, pero ahora ya no. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de morir. ¡Oh¡Por supuesto que había pensado en matarse¡Y de muchas formas distintas! Pero ella era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo, por eso no la habían puesto en Gryffindor. Ahora ya no valía la pena intentarlo. Prefería que muriese él, o que lo encerraran en Azkaban por todos sus delitos pasados, o que lo mandaran fuera del país. No importaba, no deseaba verle más. Aunque de todas maneras ella sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo encima del sillón y se dirigió a mirar por la ventana. Por un momento pensó en que le gustaría poder parar el tiempo. Pararlo justo en ese instante de soledad para que él no volviera. Pero aunque estuviese sola, su vida seguiría igual de vacía que entonces, así que decidió ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Miró el reloj. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar y que entonces, todo sería igual que siempre. Porque cada día era igual. Porque a él no le gustaba romper la rutina.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta oyó como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada. Se encaminó hacía el sillón donde había dejado antes su libro y lo abrió para continuar leyendo. Escuchó como sus pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Pasó una página y la puerta del salón se abrió.

Allí estaba él. Siempre tan impecable, con sus trajes caros, su túnica oscura y su pelo que caía lacio por la espalda. A pesar de pretender ser siempre tan perfecto, había cosas que fallaban, y ella las notaba. Notaba la tranquilidad en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos. Notaba el olor a perfume femenino que desprendía. Y sobretodo, notaba que ese perfume no era el suyo.

Eso no la molestaba, en absoluto. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, nunca iba a recriminarle nada. Su matrimonio había sido forzado y ambos sabían que no existía el amor entre ellos. A veces incluso dudaba si él sentiría amor por alguien. Pero en el fondo sabía que sí. Estaba su hijo, Draco, a quien de alguna forma él apreciaba. Pero ahora Draco no estaba allí. Él tenía su familia y su trabajo, y ya no dependía de nadie. Era un motivo menos para dar sentido a su vida.

De repente se acercó hacía donde ella estaba, se agachó y le besó la mejilla. Era un beso frío y acartonado, sin sentimiento.

─ ¿Por qué no has encendido el fuego?─susurró.

─ Sabes que prefiero pasar frío que pasar calor─respondió, como si se tratase de un poema que, de recitarlo tantas veces, se lo había aprendido de memoria.

─ Hoy no hemos tenido mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, pero teníamos que ir a una cena importante con algunas personas. Por eso he llegado tarde.

Cada vez que olía a mujer se esforzaba en inventar una excusa convincente. Ella pretendía creerlo y dar por zanjado el tema. Quería evitar los problemas y esa era una buena forma. Si en ese momento hubiera dicho todo lo que pensaba de él, probablemente no se encontraría ni allí ni con vida.

─ Mañana madrugaré. Tengo algunas reuniones importantes que hacer─anunció Lucius sacándola de sus pensamientos.

─ Está bien. Puede que mañana vaya a Hogsmeade─mintió. No iría a ninguna parte.

No tenía ganas de salir de Malfoy Manor. No quería ir por la calle, que la gente la mirara y empezara a cuchichear sobre cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. No le apetecía cruzar palabras de amistad con ningún conocido, ni poner falsas sonrisas. Prefería quedarse en su casa, helada de frío para sentirse viva. Porque eso era lo único que le hacía notar que aún lo estaba, físicamente hablando.

─ Voy a acostarme─dijo él.

─ Enseguida iré yo. Buenas noches─musitó Narcissa. Y se levantó antes de que pudiera recibir ninguna muestra de afecto por su parte.

Se dirigió hacía el jardín para arrancar las habituales flores que como cada noche ponía en su jarrón favorito de la entrada. Al día siguiente las quitaba y ponía en su lugar otras de nuevas. Era su ritual desde hacía diecinueve años ya, des de que se empezó a sentir sola. Efectivamente, las flores eran narcisos blancos, que la describían no solo por compartir el mismo nombre.

Después de ponerlas en su sitió subió lentamente las escaleras, para alargar lo más posible el tiempo hasta irse a dormir. No le gustaba estar al lado de su esposo. Sentía que estaba durmiendo junto a una estatua de piedra, inmóvil y sin vida. Prefería dormir sola. Arrinconada junto a la pared se sentía más protegida.

Legó a la habitación y se puso en la cama, lo más lejos que pudo de Lucius. Pasaron los minutos y luego las horas. Siempre le costaba mucho dormirse, o incluso había días que no dormía. Pero eso tampoco era un problema, porque ¿qué importaba si no lograba dormir ahora? Nada. Carecía de sentido el pretender estar feliz y perfecta cada día, ya no había nadie a quien engañar o a quien mantener alejado de su situación.

Mientras intentaba dormir, una idea pasó por su mente. En su fuero interno sabía que hacía años que quería cumplir aquel propósito. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Sabía que debía arriesgarse a ser descubierta, a que la encontraran. Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, alguna vez en su vida tendría que aprender a ser valiente.

Se levantó procurando no hacer ruido para no despertarle. Se puso una túnica y se dirigió hacía el despacho. Cogió pluma y pergamino y empezó a escribirle una carta a su hijo. Él era el único que le importaba en ese momento. Quizá se enfadaría con ella en un principio pero, le conocía y sabía que con el tiempo llegaría a entenderlo. Tenía la necesidad de decirle que le quería y que, por encima de todo no hiciera como ella, que fuera feliz costase lo que costase. Sabía que él encontraría esas palabras un tanto blandas, porque había sido criado bajo las creencias de su padre. Pero en el fondo eso era justo lo que desde hacía tiempo necesitaba oír.

Dobló el pergamino y se lo entregó a la lechuza para que se lo llevara a Draco. Salió del despacho, pensando que quizá esa era la última vez que volvía a pisar esa casa. Y estaba alegre por ello. Se sentía llena de emoción, como hacía tantos años que no se sentía.

Salió al jardín para arrancar algunos narcisos y llevarlos con ella. Pensó en arrancarlos todos para que no quedara ni una sola marca de belleza en esa casa, pero eso le llevaría mucho tiempo, y no lo tenía. No pensó en dejarle ninguna nota a Lucius, creyó que la mejor despedida era no decirle nada.

Cuando salió a la calle no hacía frío, o por lo menos ella no lo notaba. Seguramente se debía a la gruesa túnica que llevaba puesta. No sabía dónde se dirigía, pero tampoco le importaba. La única cosa que tenía clara era que no volvería.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que publico, así que ahí os lo dejo para que me tireis tomates, patatas, manzanas, flores o lo que querais.  
Agradeceré vuestra opinión y las criticas serán bien recibidas.

Gracias de antemano


End file.
